implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Dancin' (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures Revolution Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = March 12, 2003 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 38.73 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m491,904,556 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 107 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} Crazy Dancin is a 2003 Margovyan romance-dance revolution film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. The screenplay was written by and and stars , and and is directed by . The film opened in Margovyan theaters on March 12, 2003 and returned a gross income of about 500 million margots after its five-week theatrical run. This is the first film in the Crazy Dancin' series, which stars a large ensemble of actors over the course of six films. It is the main predecessor of the films (2005), (2007), Crazy Dancin' 4: Girls' Revolution (2009), Crazy Dancin' 5: Rise to Fame (2011), Crazy Dancin' Kids (2013), and the upcoming final installment, Crazy Dancin' 7: All In (2015). Plot Margovya, 1982. The province of Ikanua, dubbed as the "Dance Revolution Capital of Margovya" since the disco days of the 1970's, is having its annual Dance Craze Competition in the Ikanua Stadium, where twenty teams compete for the grand prize of m1.5 million. Performing on stage is the coveted Queruvskers Dance Group, led by then thirty-one-year-old Ilya Queruv (cameo by ). The twenty-four-man dance team was by far the best dance group of Ikanua, and, after performing in the competition's finals against the Crazy Dance Troupe, won the grand prize. Since then, the Queruvskers Dance Group won every single competition in Ikanua, and considered competing against other dance troupes of Margovya. Until, on 2001, Ilya Queruv (cameo by ) finally reached the age limit for membership in the dance competition, which is fifty years of age, so he handed over his team to his greedy and aggressive son Stanislav ( ). The team has won the championship for nineteen consecutive years, and is now aiming for its twentieth straight year as the Ultimate Dance Craze Champion of Ikanua. The Crazy Dance Troupe, on the other hand, losing in 1982 against the Queruvskers after a nine-year streak from 1973, has went downhill since then, changing its leader and line-up from time to time, and since 1996, annually, until they settled for a twenty-two-man line-up led by talented hip-hop dancer and flash mobster Borislav Kravchenko ( ), and changed the group's name to Mobsters Dance Troupe, as well as their genre from ballet and slow dance to a hip-hop, break-dance and flash mob combination resulting into an amazing dance craze performance that catapulted them to the semi-finals, against two other teams, one of which is the reigning Queruvskers Dance Group. Borislav was brought by his bestfriend and teammate Hassan Alekseyev ( ) over to Irazanka High School in Irazanka, Ikanua to watch Hassan's younger sister perform in their annual Dance Festival when they saw one of the contestants, seventeen-year-old Maria Gregoriyevskaya ( ) blow everyone away with her "crazy" dance moves, making her win the competition. After the event, Borislav approached Maria and talked her into joining the Mobsters Dance Troupe in the semi-finals of the annual Dance Craze Competition, as this is the last time in the year that a team can add members, after which, their line-up is official for until the finals. At first, Borislava rejected the offer, as she said she is contented with the recognition she gets in her school as an amateur dancer. However, Borislav's opponent Stanislav also saw Maria's performance at the dance, and also talked her into joining the Queruvskers Dance Group. She also rejected the offer, but then Hassan dragged her into his car and tried to "take her virginity". Borislav, seeing what happened, saved Maria from being "devirginized". Maria still didn't consider joining the Mobsters, although she and Borislav eventually became close friends, and eventually, Borislav would occasionally visit Maria at school and watch her perform in her dance competitions at school, until one time, while the Mobsters were rehearsing their routine for the semi-finals, which is a week away, some of the dancers from the Queruvskers came in and sabotaged the group's audio equipment. After the fight that inevitably occurred, Maria came in with incredible sound system and several records of hip-hop songs and announced that she will finally be joining the Mobsters, realizing that this is the key to her lifelong dream of having her dancing abilities known to the whole of Margovya. Days later, Maria has gotten to know the Mobsters well, including Hassan and some of the group's most talented members, Robert "Crazy Rob" Gramopov ( ), the group's hip-hop specialist, Ivana "Sexy Vanna" Olganova ( ), the group's break-dance specialist, and Irina "DJ Rina" Markovskaya ( ), the group's DJ. Maria also got used to the "bizarre" dance moves of the Mobsters, until she finally got good enough to compete with the Mobsters in the semi-finals. However, she had to keep this a secret to her father Yevgeniy ( ), as he doesn't like the idea with her "stepping into the streets of Ikanua like a flash mobster". However, at their final rehearsal before the semi-finals, her father catches her rehearse with the Mobsters, and eventually sends her home and grounds her for until college, telling Borislav to drop Maria out of the line-up. The semi-finals came, and Maria called Borislav, saying that she does want to join the competition, but her father grounded her and that she is not allowed to leave the house. Borislav, Crazy Rob and Sexy Vanna go to Maria's house to sneak her out, while Hassan and the rest of the group check them in the competition. However, the process in sneaking Maria out of their house took a little longer that they almost missed their performance. However, midway through the Mobster's performance, Borislav, Maria, Crazy Rob and Sexy Vanna made their grand entrance in a flash mob style, earning them a standing ovation from the audience, and making them one of the two groups who will proceed to the finals, the other being the Queruvskers Dance Group, who is running for their twentieth straight championship in the Dance Craze Competition, in which the winner will split m6 million evenly. However, as they leave the stadium, they saw Maria's father by the exit, dragging Maria away from them. Back home, Yevgeniy reprimands Maria and tells her that she is moving to her mother in Bonjoaya next week for sneaking out of the house despite him grounding her. The thing is, the finals for the Dance Craze Competition is same day next week, at the same time with the flight that her father scheduled for her. The next day, Maria calls Borislav and says that she is going to go to Bonjoaya next week, and tells him to drop her name out of the lineup of the Mobsters, which had lost their enthusiasm upon Maria's departure, earning them the ridicule of Stanislav, who tells them in their faces that they are only second to them and are real losers no matter what they do. On the night of the finals, Borislav, realizing that Maria had to choose between going to Bonjoaya and joining them in the competition, leaves her a text message telling her to choose wisely, to pick what her heart really desires. As soon as Maria receives the voice mail as she got on a cab going to the airport, she immediately instructed the cab driver to take her to the Ikanua Stadium where, the Mobsters are about to perform. Before they do their performance, Borislav tells the group that win or lose, they will be strong and just go out there and have fun. He did not drop Maria's name out of the lineup, as he is still hoping that Maria will make her flash mob entrance later on. In the middle of their performance, the Mobsters, as well as their opponents and the audience, were shocked by the sudden entrance of Maria that astounded and amazed the whole crowd, plus a finishing move from Borislav and Maria that blew everyone away. After the performance, Maria tells Borislav that she can never leave him off for dead and let their group lose despite her father telling her no, and they share a passionate kiss. The winner was announced, for the first time since 1982, the Crazy Dance Troupe, now known as the Mobsters Dance Troupe, won the competition, and splits six million margots even among the twenty-three of them. However, as they walk away with the trophy and the check, they saw Maria's father by the exit. However, instead of dragging Maria away from them, he congratulates her and all of them for a job well done, and decided that Maria will stay here and continue working with the Mobsters for as long as she wish. He also tells Borislav that he gives him and Maria his blessing, after which Borislav and Maria share a passionate kiss. Cast * as Borislav Kravchenko * as Maria Gregoriyevskaya * as Stanislav Queruv * as Yevgeniy Gregoriyevsky * as Hassan Alekseyev * as Robert "Crazy Rob" Gramopov * as Ivana "Sexy Vanna" Olganova * as Irina "DJ Rina" Markovskaya Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)